User blog:Purplebrick333/ The Astra and Purple Royal AU XD
Soooo this is laregely for Astra's benefit but the rest of ya'll can enjoy reading about it too XD So after this was made and posted in our RP, I joked about a royal AU. A joke Astra apparently didn't see... XD Anyway, so it's much more than a passing joke now, I don't know what possessed me to start expanding on the idea... Probably utter boredom, it was a slow day at work... *Lin originates from a family of warriors, but after being orphaned, was recently adopted into one of several noble families (basically The Warner Family minus the kiddos). Naturally, many others among the noble class look down on her for that reason, especially Suzukis... Lin also arranged the revenge on the person who killed her parents, but it's not something she likes to talk about. *Sakura is the youngest member of the incredibly corrupt Suzuki Family. While not violent assassins in this universe, they are still very evil and have a hand in all kinds of shady things. Sakura is of course against this and hates it, but can't do much about it on her own. The Sakuras think their corruption is secret, but it is actually pretty well known (Lin being one of the few who didn't know), and therefore the other families fear them (obviously not publicly since this kind of life is all about keeping up appearances.) She's also not a neko since I don't think that really fits with this AU. *Lloyd is the leader of the "ninja" (I have yet to determine if they actually take the form of ninja), who are all high class people who secretly fight for the greater good with their powers. The Garmadons are the sworn enemy of the Suzukis but lack the power to take them down as if yet. *Zane is without parents like Lin was, but was born into nobility and runs the family estate. It puts him under a lot of pressure, as does working with Lloyd and the team, but he does his best not to show it. And yes, he's human because idk how to explain him being a nindroid in this universe XD *Lloyd and Sakura meet while the ninja are out investigating the Suzukis, who on this particular exploit drag along the unwilling Sak. The other Suzukis don't notice the ninja, but she does and follows them, surprising the group and earning herself a spot on the team. At social events and such, Sakura spends her time teasing and flirting with Lloyd, and of course denying any real attraction. But eventually they end up falling in love :P They date secretly since of course things would get wack if their families knew. *Lin meets Zane at her first party after being adopted, when he drops something and she swoops from halfway across the room to pick it up "just to be helpful". Eventually she finds out about her powers and joins with the other ninja. Lin's comfort and support when Zane is feeling low further endears her to him. But Lin is shy and insecure due to her circumstances, and despite Zane reassuring her of his love on many occasions, she is unable to accept it until she is poisoned by an enemy and he risks his life to retrieve the antidote. :3 *The ninja have all known each other for a long time since their families are close. The Smiths and Walkers have been waiting a long time for a pair to form between the two families XP. Well, that's about all I have. If you think something should be changed, let me know, but do keep in mind it's an AU and therefore things are going to change. Category:Blog posts